


revealed secret.

by seekrest



Series: febuwhump 2020. [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (or is he?), College Student Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grandpa Tony, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Family, Tony worries too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “Something’s going on with Peter.”Pepper sighs, though the smile on her face shows she’s not nearly as exasperated as she sounds. “Why do you say that?”Tony purses his lips, bringing a finger to them as he taps gently. “Can’t explain it. Just a gut feeling. Peter’s hiding something and tonight,” he points a finger towards her, Pepper looking at him with an amused smile when he says, “I’m gonna figure it out.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump 2020. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581
Comments: 24
Kudos: 230





	revealed secret.

“Something’s going on with Peter.”

Tony leans against the doorframe, watching as Pepper puts on the finishing touches of her makeup. 

Pepper sighs, though the smile on her face shows she’s not nearly as exasperated as she sounds as she puts her mascara wand back into the tube, asking, “Why do you say that?”

Tony purses his lips, bringing a finger to them as he taps gently. “Can’t explain it. Just a,” he gestured vaguely in the air, “gut feeling.”

Pepper laughs, the sound of it warming Tony’s insides like it always did as he smiled.

“Well your gut feeling better hurry up and get ready or we’re going to be late.” Pepper says, kissing him gently on the cheek as she walked out from their bathroom and towards the bedroom - Tony moving aside as she does - following her.

“I’m telling you, Pep. Peter’s hiding something and tonight,” he points a finger towards her, Pepper looking at him with an amused smile when he says, “I’m gonna figure it out.”

* * *

Tony watched, with folded arms, as Peter and Michelle whispered to each other back and forth - the small smile on Peter’s face all but convincing him that there was something going on between them.

“What’s going on in that head of yours now, Tony?” He hears May ask, turning to her as she walked up beside him.

He narrows his eyes at her. “What did Pepper tell you?”

“Nothing,” May says innocently, Tony seeing the mischievous look in her eyes. “Just that you’re being incredibly paranoid over nothing.”

“It’s not _nothing_ , May.” Tony says, whispering even if he knew that if Peter were even vaguely paying attention, he could probably hear all the way down to Harlem. “They’re hiding something. And I,” he winks, nudging towards May, “think I got it figured it out.”

“Enlighten me.” May says, taking a sip of her wine as Tony gently leads her towards the kitchen - hoping that Peter’s preoccupation with his girlfriend would prevent him from eavesdropping.

Tony waits until May is in the kitchen with him, leaning in conspiratorially. 

“I think Michelle’s pregnant.” 

May chokes on her wine, putting her hand to her mouth as she gapes at Tony - eyes widening before an incredulous laugh spills out of her.

“What the--”

“Shh,” Tony’s quick to say, peeking around May and out of the corner of the kitchen - sighing in relief that Michelle and Peter still seem deep in conversation only for Tony to turn back to May and still see the shocked expression give way to confusion.

“Is this some kind of joke? Are you telling me something? Did Peter tell you--” She begins, only for Tony to quickly shush her as he whispered, “Peter didn’t tell me anything.”

May shook her head slightly, closing her eyes as she put a hand to her forehead. “So you came up with this… how?” 

Tony nodded towards the room where Peter and Michelle were, hearing Happy’s obnoxious laugh as he quietly whispered, “Been watching them all night, whispering to each other like they’re hiding something.”

May opens her eyes, eyes narrowing slightly as she says, “That’s-- that doesn’t mean--”

“And that’s not the only thing. Peter mentioned Michelle’s been sick with the stomach flu for the past week.” Tony nods to May meaningfully, raising his eyebrows as she blinks at him.

“Yeah, Tony there’s a really nasty bug going around. There’s a couple of volunteers at the shelter that--”

“You and I both know Michelle’s got an immune system that’s almost as damn good as Peter’s.” Tony’s quick to counter, gesturing towards the living room. “Since when has she been this sick? And if she is, why did they show up tonight?”

May sighs, setting her glass down. “Because it’s Happy’s birthday and you insisted on throwing him a party?”

Tony waves his hand around dismissively. “No, you know as well as I do that if Michelle was really as sick as she said, they would’ve stayed home. Unless…” Tony trails off, May still looking at him in disbelief before nodding.

“Unless they wanted to celebrate Happy?”

“ _Unless_ ,” Tony says, feeling exasperated, “they wanted to share something with us.” 

May takes a deep breath, Tony watching as she seems to consider the possibility for a second. “But it doesn’t make sense, Tony. They’re in college, they’re not ready for--”

“Exactly, May. Neither of them are ready for it but I’m not sure how we _tell_ them that.”

May shakes her head again. “We can’t tell them anything, not if they’ve already decided to--” May stops herself, closing her eyes before whispering, “What am I saying? This isn’t happening. She’s not _pregnant_ , Tony.”

“What do you think it is then, May?” He whispers back, knowing their absence by now was going to become suspicious and that Peter was going to start eavesdropping on them - or worse, coming up to the kitchen to see what was going on - any second now. “Peter’s been distracted all week, Michelle’s been sick… the whispering and secrets that they’ve had all night.”

Tony leans back, hands flailing about before grabbing a bottle of wine - an excuse in his mind for why they’d taken so long as May grabs her own glass, following his head. 

“Something’s going on with them and before they leave, we’re gonna find out what it is.”

* * *

May did not seem onboard on the plan, neither did Pepper - a part of Tony wishing they didn’t get as long as well as they did if only for how they were both deadset on stopping him. 

But the signs were all there, something nudging Tony in the back of his mind that something was going on with Peter. 

He didn’t see Peter nearly as often as he used to when he had been in high school, glad that their move back to the city after the world had been put back together again at least allowed his infrequent visits to their penthouse easier than any trip to the cabin would’ve been. 

Tony had never been more thankful that Peter had chosen to stay in the city for college, the few times he did get to spend with him being as valuable to him as the time he got to spend with Morgan - a sense of pride in getting to see Peter grow up when for a few years, he hadn’t thought he’d ever get the chance. 

But there was something different about Peter the past week that he’s seen him, Peter dropping into his lab more often than not - almost as if he was building up the courage to ask him something, Tony’s mind supplying the only reason it could be. 

They were too young to get married, even if Tony knew from watching the two of them much less from conversations with Peter that he had every intention of doing so as soon as they were ready. 

But the possibility of a baby, when they were barely over twenty-one, sent shockwaves through Tony’s system.

He was overjoyed at the possibility of a brand new baby Parker, the thought of a little part of Peter and Michelle being brought into the world igniting something deep and whole in the well of his heart. 

Yet he was also completely overwhelmed with the _reality_ of what a baby Parker would mean for the two of them, knowing that if they so chose - the whispered smiles and laughter between them all but convincing Tony that they had - they would have an entire army around them to help them. 

But it was too soon, they were too young - Tony remembering the pure terror he’d felt in his middle-age when Morgan was born, realizing even then that the moment he’d felt like a father to someone had been long before that. 

He’s radiating with anticipation or maybe just regular nerves, debating with himself how badly he wanted to push this. If Peter and Michelle were having a baby and seemed determined to have one, there wasn’t anything he would do to help them. 

But it still itched at the back of his mind, the reality of what being parents at twenty-one would do for the two of them - knowing all too well how much their priorities would shift in favor of their child.

It’s why as the night winds down, Pepper having taken Morgan to bed and Happy in the other room with Rhodes as they bickered about some cheese platter that Tony takes the plunge, leaning forward on the couch as he says, “So when were you gonna tell us the big news, Pete?”

Peter does a double-take, the deer-in-headlights look on his face being something that would make Tony laugh if not for the confirmation it immediately felt like - watching as Peter swallowed something down before saying, “What do you mean?”

“The news.” Tony says, ignoring May’s glare from the other side of the couch as he gestures between the two of them. “About you two.”

Peter and Michelle share a look, one that makes Tony’s heart flutter before Peter sighs - leaning forward as he takes Michelle’s hand. 

“We were gonna tell you--”

“I knew it, I knew it, May.” He says, slapping a hand to his thigh as he points to them. “I knew they were hiding something.”

“Oh my God.” May says, the realization and the shock seemingly settling all over her - finally, Tony thinks - as she starts to shake her head furiously. “You’re not-- are you two really--”

“ _How_ did you even find out?” Michelle asks, Tony sighing. 

“Kid, you really think I don’t make it a habit of knowing what’s going on in Pete’s life? All the stops by the lab this week--”

“I knew that would give me away,” Peter muttered, running his free hand through his hair. “You even told me to stop doing it.”

“Well it’s too late now. Did you at least talk to him?” Michelle asks, Tony shifting his attention back to Peter.

“You were gonna tell me?”

Peter looks torn, just as May gasps, watching as his eyes shift between the two of them. “I was gonna tell both of you, honest. At the same time preferably but I figured that you,” Peter nodded towards Tony, “would want to know first cause you know--”

“And why the hell would you think that?” May finally speaks, her voice coming back to her. “Peter, I know you and Tony are close but--” she cuts herself off, bringing a hand to her temple before saying, “Why do you think I wouldn’t want to know? Why didn’t you think you could tell me?”

Peter looks confused then, tilting his head. “I mean, I _was_ gonna tell you, May. Promise, I just thought that Tony would--”

“What?” May asks, Tony seeing the slight hurt in her expression as she tries to control it before saying, “Why did you think I wouldn’t want to be the first to know? You’re my kid, Pete. Of course I’d want to know.”

Peter looks even more confused, his eyes shifting from May to Tony as Michelle sits up. “Wait, what are you two talking about?”

Tony and May share a look, Tony taking the lead. “About, you know… the baby.” 

Michelle’s eyes widen as Peter’s mouth drops, a sound that’s a mix of a laugh and strangled choke as he starts to blink rapidly at the two of them. “Excuse me, a _what?_ ”

Michelle lets out a sharp laugh, pressing her lips together before putting a hand to her mouth - Tony pressing forward. 

“The baby? The secret you two have been keeping from us?”

“You have got to be-- I’m not _pregnant_ .” Michelle says, looking just as incredulous as May had in the kitchen as she shakes her head so furiously that Tony’s sure she’s going to twist something. “What the _hell_?”

“You think-- you guys were talking about--” Peter for his part sounds like he’s short-circuiting, sputtering up a storm as Tony tries to explain.

“Peter says you’ve been sick all week, he’s been showing up in the lab looking guilty as all hell and--”

“I’ve had the _flu_ , Stark.” Michelle says, Tony wondering in the back of his mind then if Pepper had been right and that he had grossly misjudged the situation as she continues, “And it’s not-- he hasn’t been all jumpy because of a _baby_.” 

“Then what is it?” May finally asks, Peter looking at her with a pained expression. 

“May, do you really think I wouldn’t want to tell you if--”

She waves a hand, Tony feeling inexplicably guilty then for reasons he can’t explain as she asks, “What is it, Pete?” 

Peter lets out a small laugh, looking as guilty as Tony feels as he shifts his eyes back to Tony. “I um, we’re-- we’re gonna move in together.”

Tony blinks at this information before May lets out a laugh, Happy and Rhodey coming in from the other room with the sound. 

“What’s going on?” Happy asks, May’s laughter being contagious as Michelle starts to snicker - Peter still looking unsure of what to do. 

“What’s going _on_ ,” May says through her laughter, “is that Tony Stark is an idiot.” 

“This doesn’t-- why were you at the penthouse so often then?” He asks, hoping he really wasn’t that much of a worrier only for it to be confirmed when Peter sheepishly replies. 

“I was trying to figure out a way to tell you, you know since you paid for my room and board.” Peter half-smiles, Michelle’s laughter tapering off as he continues. “I’m really, _really_ thankful Tony but I-- MJ and I wanted to do this for ourselves and I guess I was just… trying to figure out a way to tell you thank you but---”

“No thank you.” Tony says in monotone, hearing Rhodey’s traitorous laughter behind him as he turns. 

“What are you laughing about?” He asks, Rhodey smiling as he shakes his head. 

“What the hell did you _think_ was going on, Tones?” Rhodey asks, Tony already feeling embarrassed at May’s reply.

“A _baby_ , James. He thought they were going to have a baby.” 

The whole room erupts into laughter now, Tony sighing as Peter smiles at him awkwardly. 

“I cannot believe you thought I’d let him knock me up before I even got into grad school. Are you kidding me, Stark?” Michelle asks, Tony pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not-- not my best moment.”

“There’s a list of your best moments, Tony and then there’s this.” Happy chimes in, the laughter continuing as Tony rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, alright, laugh it up. I was right about Ultron and Thanos, I was due to be wrong about something.” 

“Better late than never.” Rhodey huffs, Tony looking over to Peter with what he hopes is an apologetic expression. 

“Sorry, kid.” He mouths, Peter laughing as he shook his head. 

“It’s okay.” Peter mouths back, Tony knowing the conversation wasn’t over but that it wasn’t one they needed to have in front of everyone. 

* * *

It wasn’t until the next day that they really had the chance to talk, Peter swinging by in between one of his classes - looking just as awkward and apologetic as he had the night before, even if Tony felt like he was the one who should apologize. 

“Kid, I’m sorry for--”

“No, I’m sorry.” Peter says, rifling a hand through his already messed up mask-hair, sitting down on a stool. “We could’ve avoided all of that if I had just told you what we were doing in the first place.”

Tony laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah well, knowing me I still would’ve figured something else was going on.”

Peter laughs at that, nodding his head as he smiled. “Yeah, probably.”

It’s quiet between them for a moment, a comfortable one before Tony breaks it by saying, “You know you don’t have to apologize to me for wanting to do something on your own, kid.”

Peter looks up at him, Tony taking advantage of the silence as he continues. “I mean I’ve had more money than most people make in a lifetime since I was born, all of this--” he gestures towards the lab, “it’s something I’ve grown up with. But I know it’s different for you.” Tony says, seeing the way Peter nods. 

“Yeah, it is and I’m really thankful Tony, I really am--” 

“You don’t have to flatter me, kid.” Tony tries to joke only to be cut off by Peter.

“I mean it though, I am. Super thankful. I just…” He twists his mask in his hand, eyes downcast before saying, “I want to move in with MJ and I want it to be something that I do. That _we_ do, together you know? Something that’s ours.”

Without any help goes unsaid, recognizing the titular Parker pride in what he’s saying but also something more - something that Tony would never quite understand but accepts anyway. 

“Okay, kid. I mean, we can talk logistics. It’s not a big deal.” 

He brings a hand out, a firm and steady pressure on Peter’s shoulder. “Just looking out for you, Pete.”

Peter smiles as he nods. “Yeah, I know.”

Peter extends a hand to lightly pat the one that Tony has on his shoulder before bringing it down, Tony leaning back before seeing the smirk on Peter’s face. 

“You thought MJ was _pregnant_? Really, Tony?”

Tony rolls his eyes, turning away from him. “Not you too, kid.”

Peter laughs. “That’s hilarious though like you really thought that me and MJ-- that we were--”

“Again,” Tony glances back at him - pointing a wrench at him - “I got enough of it last night.”

Peter smiles, Tony seeing the teasing in his eyes before he seemingly lets it go, his face turning into something softer before saying, “It’d be nice though, someday huh?”

Tony blinks at him for a second before smiling, the slight twinge at disappointment that he’d felt about being wrong - no matter how rationally thankful that he was - as he replies, “Yeah kid, someday.”

Peter’s smile grows wider for a moment, Tony unable to stop himself from imagining some far off baby Parker with that same smile - wondering to himself if they would inherit Michelle’s snark or her kindness, if their child would have Peter’s curls or his sense of goodness. 

Tony pushes it away for now - a futurists dream of a far off dream - when he gestures over to Peter, “Come on, kid. We can talk details while you help me with this suit.”

Peter laughs, as he stands up - bringing the stool he was on closer before saying, “You know I can’t stay long.”

“I know,” Tony says, layers of meaning in his words before smiling back at Peter.

“But for as long as I got you, I’ll enjoy every minute.” 


End file.
